


college spider-life

by decorus



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: College, M/M, also pillow forts in college?!!!??! amazing, ganke is a Mess sometimes, just a reminder but miles is trans, okay miles and ganke are in college and so is gwen and peni, the spider-chat is really supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: College: a.k.a the point where life gets a bit harder for superheroes.Well, one in particular.





	1. pilot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles goes to college, and possibly the most unexpected of things happens to him.

” _It started with a mere hello.”_

At least that’s what Miles thought back then, ‘cause it _really_ didn’t start with a hello. 

It started with a few shy “hey” moments, and then a fall. That’s when he and Ganke realized that they were both the most dorkiest teens in Visions history. At least they’re done with middle school—and high school.

Miles stared out of the window, totally lost in his own past thoughts. The day has been a bit stressful (moving out of the house is a big step in life, as his dad put it.)

It was weird seeing an empty room, though. Understandably, he knew why it was empty in the first place—except for the bed, of course.

”Hey, Miles,” Jefferson said, still keeping his eyes on the road. “Do you think that your room would be good for the baby?”

”I have no idea. I did leave some stuff behind for them, though. Remember that old Spider-Man poster? I left that behind, and some of my old action figures.”

“Didn’t you leave behind some of your old dresses, too?”

”Yep, but I donated half of ‘em.” 

“Even the frilly one?,” Rio asked. “You always liked that one.”

Okay, he liked that one, too. But, he wanted to donate it anyway. “Yep. . .even that one. I did leave some of my suits too, if it’s a boy.”

“We could’ve bought new stuff, Miles. But that is a nice thing to do. Y’know, when you were a kid, you always asked for that specific type of dress—Rio wanted me to get it for you.”

”And you gave me it on my fourth birthday, so. . .besides, the frills ended up drivin’ me nuts later on.”

“But you still liked it.”

Miles smiled a little at that, glancing to his parents for a moment before looking out the window again. He definitely remembers all of those outfits—even the dress.

“Is that boy you dated going to the same college?,” his dad asked, and that kind’ve threw Miles off guard for a second. 

“I. . .don’t know. After the graduation, he told me that he didn’t really decide on where he was going. He did say that some high-ranked schools gave him letters, though.”

“Huh. So, it’s like middle school all over again?”

“. . .Yeah. Why’re you asking?”

”Oh, Jeff’s just wondering, mijo.”

They know something, but Miles doesn’t. Welp, this was gonna be weird.

* * *

The drive to the college was pretty long, being that it was somewhere else in New York—Manhattan specifically. Although it only takes 30 minutes to get there, all the traffic made it even longer to get to. If Miles was in his suit, he’d probably arrive earlier than this!

The car pulled up the school, and Miles got out way more slowly than his parents. Taking out the suitcase and some of the boxes, he made his way up the stairs, with his mom and dad walking behind with a few boxes in tow. 

Miles only looked back once, and they were both grinning, which made him a bit anxious about what the hell was going on. They weren’t telling him anything—what was he supposed to do?!

Finding the room, Miles (surprisingly) opened the door—noticing that, although it did look good—it only had one bed. That stumped Miles for a good minute. 

“. . .Mom. Dad.”

“Yes?,” they both said in unison.

”. . .Why is there only one bed? I mean, the room looks nice, but there’s only _one._ Why?”

“You’ll know in the meantime,” Rio said, placing the boxes down before walking to her son. “Have fun with your roommate, sweetie. And remember: our family doesn’t run from things, Miles.” 

“Thank you, mama.”

”There’s only one bed for a reason, Miles,” Jefferson said, also placing the boxes he held down. “We’re gonna miss you, y’know—that spark you’re gonna use is your own. Remember that.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Miles finally smiled fully before pulling both his parents into the longest, loving hug that he’s ever pulled them into. 

“Aaron would be so proud of you.”

And that sentence almost drove Miles to tears. After a good five minutes or so, he lets go of them, waving as they walked out of the door (without Jeff closing it after).

Taking a deep breath, Miles flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling before hearing the door creak open. Maybe it was his parents again, probably to give him something he forgot? 

. . .Actually, this voice didn’t sound like his parents, neither did that familiar wave of. . . _Korean_? That couldn’t be. . .

The door opened, and Miles slowly lifted himself off of the bed. No wonder his parents were grinning.

The person’s face looks up from his phone, and the glasses are easily recognizable on his face. Miles couldn’t say anything, so the person said this:

“. . . _Sunflower_?”

It only took Miles a second to hug-tackle Ganke to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they set up pillow forts in the dorm im gone
> 
> that quote at the beginning is from “a boy is a gun”


	2. a setup (aka the parent’s did: that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let your parents set you up in the same room with your significant other unless they ask you to.

“ _You’re the Sunflower—I think your love would be too much.”_

“Ganke—what the—sorry,” Miles somewhat scramble to find the words that he was trying to say while he stopped his thinking process to kiss Ganke’s cheek over and over again.

“How?! I—I didn’t know you’d come here!”

” _I_ didn’t know either! I did want to come here, and my mom overheard the entire conversation that I was having with you!”

”My parents overheard the exact same thing!”

The both of them looked at each other for longer than a minute before they said the one thing that made sense with the same braincell,

“They _set_ us up.”

The first one to jump off the floor was Miles, and the second to jump was Ganke. “So, this explains the bed. . .but did you _really_ want to come here, babe? I thought you’d probably go to another place.”

“I was gonna go somewhere else at first. Then when you said that you got one of the letters from one of the schools that picked me, I decided that I wanted to go with you. I guess that’s why they wanted us to stay together. . .”

That explains a lot. Back to flopping on the bed Miles went, with Ganke following soon after. 

“. . .Remember back in middle school, Miles? We had that little bunk bed or whatever? When we started dating, we didn’t use the top bunk? This is exactly what that felt like.”

“Except this bed is bigger,” Miles stated with a chuckle. “And none of the staff look confused this time. I guess they’re used to it here.”

“ _Lots_ of people are dating now, Miles,” Ganke places some sort of emphasis on “lots”. “Like us.”

Like them, apparently. Ganke shifted off of the bed, rummaging through one of his bags before pulling out a bunch of pillows. Why? His mom gave him at least five so he could sleep comfortably or something like that.

“What’s with the pillows?”

”My mom gave me ‘em. She insisted that I keep them so I could sleep comfortably.”

“All of those could make a really good pillow fort.”

As soon as Miles said that, Ganke grabbed two pillows from the bed, and went to work on the greatest pillow fort to ever be created right next to the bed, of course. 

“. . .You do know we have to unpack, right? _Dios mio_ , you’re already messing it up.”

“I know—I just want to relive this one middle school tradition. The pillow fort phenomenon that happened for one month was wild,” he said, placing the last of the pillows on top of the fort, his glasses almost falling off of his face.

“I remember that. I almost suffocated in one of those things,” Miles replied, taking one of his boxes and opening it. “Didn’t the security guard make one in secret?”

”Of course he did.”

Miles snickered at that. The security guard at Visions was a mixed outlet. Behind the helm of the strict school, he was. . .okay to talk to (unlike most of the students). 

“But seriously though, we _really_ need to unpack, man. The orientation thingy starts in an hour, dude. . .”

“There’s an orientation thingy? Okay, that _definitely_ reminds me of Visions.”

“Everything reminds you of Visions, Ganke.”

”Because it’s true.”

Ganke finally stepped away from his “masterpiece” of a fort (and as if it already wasn’t a failure, one of the pillows lost its balance and made the whole thing crumble). He looked defeated, but Miles hugged him—probably to reassure him about it.

“We can totally fix this—we’ll just make it when we come back.”

“You’re always helpful,” Ganke said, kissing Miles for more than a mere second. In Ganke’s point of view, this is like saying “thank you” to him. “And we’ll make it ten times better, right?”

“Right—but we need to go!”

Miles took Ganke’s in his own, and the two (mostly) run-walked their way to said orientation—

Without Ganke saying goodbye to the broken fort from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pillow f o r t s


End file.
